Kai's Problem
by loopytheone
Summary: Cheesy titles are go! Kai and Brooklyn fight over a certain somebody. Set just before the world championships in grev! yaoi. kaix?xbrooklyn


**Okay, this is the re-written version of my first story. It's a lot longer and I hope that I get at least one reviewer. That would really make my day.**

**I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. And just a warning, there will be yaoi later on. Don't read if you don't like.**

**Kai's Problem**

Chapter 1 - Moscow

Deep in the Russian suburbs stood a house. It was small, made of an orangey-red brick and covered in deep snow. It was also home to five teenage beybladers.

"Doesn't it bother you at all, Tala?" A voice rang out, high with exasperation. It belonged to Kai Hiwatari, the ex-Bladebreaker. He was standing with his arms apart and an usually anxious expression on his face.

"Nope! Not a bit!" Tala said brightly, picking his Wolborg up from the dish and launching it again. He was training hard for the World Championships that were coming in a few weeks time. He was also growing bored of Kai's topic of conversation. The abbey wasn't something he wanted to remember. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tala. "You're okay with living so close to the Abbey, right Kai?" He asked. It had never crossed Tala's mind that Kai of all people might be bothered by this. Kai looked shocked and a little ashamed by his friend's question.

"Um, no, I'm fine with it Tala, really," he replied quietly. Tala stopped blading and looked over to his mentor. He was about to enquire further when he was cut off by a crash and the sound of people storming through the house.

It was only a few seconds later that the door to the training room flung open, smacking into the back wall with an almighty 'smash'. In the doorway stood a very annoyed-looking Bryan and Spencer, covered in mud and bruises. Bryan had a long cut over one eye and their hair was immensely ruffled. It was clear that they had been in a fight.

"Guys? Guys, what's the matter with you?" Tala's child-like innocence had surfaced once again. "Oh my god, Bryan! You're bleeding! You're bleeding!" Tala ran up to him wiping the cut with his immaculately white sleeve whilst holding him in place with his other hand, mumbling hysterically all the while. Kai took one look at the pair of Russians and decided not to get involved. Instead he rounded on Spencer.

"What's going on, Spencer?" He demanded, back to his usual, cold tone. All the vulnerability he had shown to Tala a minute ago was gone. Spencer leant back and swallowed nervously. He took one look at Tala's attempt to 'help' Bryan and decided to answer the question.

"Well me and Bryan were, uh, walking around and stuff and we, er, came across these guys. Guys in suits, you know," he replied slowly, the usual dullness in his eyes, "and they attacked us. Said something about, um, BEGA and you, Kai." Spencer stared down at the younger boy, hoping he hadn't done anything to raise his temper. The grey-haired teen widened his eyes in a shocked response, but quickly regained his composure.

"BEGA? And me? What did they say about me?" Silence. "WHAT DID THEY SAY ABOUT ME!"

Half an hour later and Kai was walking down the busy road into Moscow. It was several miles away, but he had walked there before and knew he could do it again. A brisk wind swept across the road, ruffling Kai's hair as it went.

"I should have brought my coat," he muttered. Although it was spring it was still incredibly cold and Kai wasn't as tough as he used to be. The last year with Wyatt and the Bladebreakers had softened him up and looking after Tala didn't help matters. Kai just hoped he could get back in shape for the World Championships. He gripped Dranzer in his hand.

"I have to see what this is all about. What is BEGA and what do they want with me?" Kai walked past the Abbey. No matter what how hard he tried to find another route he knew that the only way to Moscow was past the Abbey. Kai shivered with fear. Even when it was empty the Abbey brought back bad memories…

"Kai! Kai! Help me! Help me, please Kai!"

"Yeah Kai, help him, Kai!" Boris' voice was a cruel imitation of Tala's. Said boy struggled like crazy against the bonds that held him, but he was being held fast by Boris. His blue eyes were wide and there was a large red patch over his mouth where a makeshift gag had been removed. Just for fun. Just for now.

Infront of Boris and the flame-haired boy stood Kai, free of any physical restraint. But that wasn't the problem as he watched Boris draw his hand across Tala's chest, lick his neck. All the while he stared at Kai, two pairs of red eyes locked together. Tears rolled down Tala's face, but Kai refused to join in – he would be strong.

There was nothing he could do about Boris; if he tried then Voltaire would surely kill him. Boris was far more important than his own grandson. Kai grit his teeth at the thought. But instead of crying when he saw his friend, the boy that was like a baby brother to him, get hurt, molested, he just stood stock still. It broke what was left of Kai's young heart to do so, but he fought back tears, stood tall and looked Boris straight in the eye. He would get what's coming to him. Someday.

…Kai's eyes snapped open. He bolted up, searching around frantically, no knowledge of his surroundings. Before he could get his bearing he heard a familiar snigger.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" Kai asked, amazed. The purple-haired midget smirked and adjusted his rifle (a real one this time) as Kai looked around. Realisation dawned on Kai's face as he realised he was surrounded by brick and warm light, not the cold, hard street. "Ian, where are we?"

"I just got back from China, thanks for asking," he smirked again, "I was on my way to see Tala when I found you collapsed on the floor. Not as tough as you were, are you Kai?" He asked tauntingly, keeping a safe distance from Kai's murderous hands.

"You little…"

"Now, now Kai, be polite!" Ian chanted, making Kai growl. "I took you back home and Bryan told me that you were heading for Moscow. Going to Japan to sort out BEGA, right Kai?" He asked, staring up at the taller teen. Kai's anger had long since vanished and was replaced with a vague embarrassment about being saved by Ian and irritation at the titch's high pitch voice. Did he really have to end every sentence with a question? And his name! Stuffing his hands into his pockets he glared at Ian.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm guessing we're in Moscow, right? Well thanks," he said briskly. Ian hiked an eyebrow at him and sniggered.

"Don't thank me, Kai. I only took you here because I'm going to Japan with you too." Kai groaned at these words rather loudly, earning him a few glares and intrigued stares. "Thanks for that, Kai," Ian replied, grinning confidently.

Kai glared at him and was about to respond when he was cut off once again

"You off to save your boyfriend then Kai? Rumour has it that your 'dear' boy has joined BEGA already. You'll be his knight in shining armour – aww!" Ian snickered and started to walk off towards the door, leaving a stunned Kai behind.

"Wyatt's joined?"

**Thanks very much for reading and if you could review and leave some feedback/advice I'd be very grateful!**


End file.
